fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Complete disrespect of the following Fiction Wrestling Multiverse Wiki '''rules will lead to punishment, the most grave being a ban of indefinite length. Basic Rules New Pages Must Apply to the Forum's Canon Now, this may seem odd but the users on the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse's forum have actually been doing this for so long, we have created our own canon in a sense. We have several companies and each will have a variety of fictional and original characters within them; some may be exclusive, others may appear more often. But before making a page, we suggest that you consult with DarknessBoy98 or other users on the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse's forum itself so we can make sure it applies with our canon and doesn't lead to any issues. Roster Approval Everyone wants to create their own roster, but those who do have their own roster already may feel a bit uncomfortable seeing others using characters that they've set up. We would like you to talk with us on the forum should you wish to make a roster and we'll look it over. If you want to make a company your way with whoever you wish, that's fine, but don't expect to see it applying to the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse's canon, we will look at it as a company in its own right, but as a company in the FWM canon, we may not acknowledge it at all. Edits What we mean by this is if you see a spelling error here and there on one of the pages, you may edit it, but if you want to add any wrestling history that may apply to your company, you must consult us on the forum beforehand should you wish to add said history. Respect We expect everybody to be friendly with one another on here, and there will be consequences should there be anyone who wishes to verbally harm others or show complete disregard for their hard work by deleting information on a page just "for the lulz" to get a reaction. That's not only unacceptable, it's just flat out insulting to the people who took time out of their day to write here, only to have some random person come along and delete everything. There are numerous degrees of punishment, but the worst one we have at the moment is indefinite suspension. Vandalism Rules Spamming * Do not add irrelevant, or nonsensical information to any articles in the wiki. * Posts in forum threads should generally be related to the topic. * Any articles created must be relevant to the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. Deletion * Users should not delete content without legitimate reason. Language * No offensive articles with overly sexual and vulgar language, or racist remarks. This applies to User Pages as well. * No intimidating or harassing language/behavior towards another user. Edit-Warring * No edit-wars (i.e. '''continuously altering, renaming or reverting a page due to conflict with another user). Should this occur, users are expected to have a respectful discussion either in the forums or User pages. Category:Wiki Policy